Sherrinford Holmes de Poudlard
by Freyja6
Summary: Trad de Sherrinford Holmes of Hogwarts de Dayja. Harry Potter, aussi connu comme Sherrinford Holmes, âgé de dix ans, trouve un hibou caché dans le placard. Que peut-il déduire de la lettre qu'il tient? Est-ce que cela à voir avec un dragon endormis? Et pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent-ils pas avoir de balai? OS sequel d'Harry Potter de Baker Street.


Sherrinford Holmes de Poudlard

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit avec la fic de Dayja Harry Potter de Baker Street.

Voici maintenant la suite, juste un O.S., Sherrinford Holmes de Poudlard.

J'espère vraiment que mes traductions s'améliorent ^^ .

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Harry était habitué à trouver des choses bizarres quand il rentrait à la maison. Des souris empoisonnées dans le frigo, des casseroles à moitié fondues sur la table de la cuisine, ses vieux jouets cognant doucement contre le plafond… C'était normal et attendu, si non encouragé. Arriver à la maison pour trouver un étrange hibou alerte mais silencieux, se tenant dans le placard où Harry avait espéré trouver du chocolat chaud… C'était nouveau.

Pas si nouveau, toutefois, puisqu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui pouvait arriver.

« Sophie ! » appela-t-il. Le hibou en question était perché royalement sur une chaise de cuisine. Elle donna à Harry un air bien trop innocent. « Tu es un familier ! Tu es supposée être au-dessus de ces petits instincts territoriaux ! »

Sophie s'arrangea pour lui jeter un regard à la fois insulté et têtu. Harry la suspecta d'avoir appris ce regard de son papa. Avec un soupir, Harry abandonna son hibou un instant et se tourna vers l'oiseau traumatisé sur le placard.

« Viens ici, maintenant, c'est bon », roucoula-t-il doucement, offrant un poignet ganté pour que l'oiseau s'y perche. « As-tu du courrier pour quelqu'un dans cette maison ? Je peux te le prendre, et tu pourras continuer ton chemin et tu iras bien. »

L'oiseau ne s'agrippa pas sur la perche offerte, mais il se reprit assez pour effectuer son devoir et donna une enveloppa épaisse à Harry, avant d'éclater dans une explosion de plume. Pas littéralement, heureusement l'hibou fit plutôt une ode prodigieuse à la liberté en se lançant du placard, survoler un Harry surpris, et sorti par la fenêtre. Sophie, heureusement, daigna le laisser partir non molesté. En fait, elle semblait se moquer d'Harry, qui était présentement vautré sur le sol, étant tombé en arrière à cause de la sortie imprévue du hibou

« Oh bien-sur, fait semblant de nous protéger quand tu repousses notre facteur et nos livreurs de journaux, mais quand une de ces bêtes me plonge réellement dessus, tu regardes et rigoles », murmura Harry. Sophie le regarda simplement, mais elle se moquait toujours, Harry en était sûr. Jetant à Sophie un dernier regard et des menaces de souris empoisonnées à venir, ce qu'ils savaient tout les deux qu'il ne ferait jamais, il regarda finalement le courrier qui avait enclenché tout l'événement.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait le courrier par hibou était rare à la maison mais pas complètement sans précédent d'habitude il arrivait pour un but précis comme quand papa Sherlock commandait quelque chose pour une expérience. L'enveloppe n'était pas adressée à son papa, cependant, ou même à son père ou Nana Martha en dessous. Il était adressé à Harry.

M. H. Holmes

La plus petite chambre en haut de l'escalier

221B Baker Street

Westminster

Londres

Ce n'était pas la première lettre qu'Harry recevait, même pas la première qu'il recevait par hibou, mais ces lettres par hiboux venaient quasiment exclusivement des Weasley, le plus souvent vers son anniversaire, qui n'était que dans un mois. La plupart des autres amis d'Harry magiques ou moldus, respectaient les préférences de la maisonnée pour la poste Moldue. Les Weasley, toutefois, semblaient complètement incapable de s'adapter, ce qui était étrange vu comment M Weasley tenait à essayer. Harry savait cette lettre ne venait pas d'eux sans même regarder l'enveloppe ou la forme étrangement précise de l'adresse, non seulement ce n'était pas le bon moment de l'année pour eux d'écrire mais Sophie connaissait assez leur hibou pour ne pas le chasser dans le placard.

Essayant d'imiter son papa, Harry étudia son enveloppe précisément. Elle était faite de papier parchemin vieux jeu et lourd. Il semblait rigide dans ces mains, mais légère et pas ridiculement épaisse, elle contenait donc probablement rien d'autre qu'une lettre du même matériaux, sans doute pas plus de quatre pages mais sans doute plus d'une sauf si le parchemin était particulièrement dense. L'écriture verte sur l'enveloppe était faite à la plume, ou à la rigueur avec du matériel de calligraphie, mais la plume pouvait être déduite de par ce qu'Harry connaissait de la société glutonique, aussi connu comme étant le monde magique.

Il n'y avait pas d'adresse de retour et pas d'odeur distincte autre que le parfum du parchemin et de cire. Le parfum de cire venait du sceau pourpre sur le dessus de l'enveloppe un P entouré par un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent. Si Harry s'était un jour donné la peine de faire une étude de blason, il aurait pu lui en dire pas mal. Malheureusement, et au grand désarroi de son oncle Mycroft, il avait classé ce genre de chose, comme le reste de la politique, comme ennuyeux à mourir.

« Donc, nous savons que cela vient de quelqu'un d'officiel ou d'important, ou les deux », Harry réfléchit à haute voix pour Sophie. « Je pars sur l'officiel puisqu'il a été envoyé à la maison, puisque tout le courrier de fans est redirigé et n'arrive pas ici. Seulement être important n'est pas suffisant pour outrepasser cela. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de malédiction dessus puisqu'il a passé les barrières. Et tu ne pense pas que c'est dangereux ou ce hibou n'aurait simplement pas été recroquevillé à cause de ta posture ridicule il serait mort ou effrayé et tu ne m'aurais pas laissé toucher la lettre. »

Sophie se lissa fièrement à ça, comme si Harry lui avait fait un compliment. Harry soupira. Bien qu'elle soit liée à lui elle était largement l'oiseau de son papa. Puis il contemplait le mystère de cette enveloppe encore une fois. Pensivement, il lécha expérimentalement le parchemin. Papa Sherlock vantait souvent les vertus de ce sens négligé quand il était question de déduction. Tout ce que le sens du gout d'Harry lui disait c'est qu'il avait le gout du papier et de quelque chose de désagréable, lui faisant faire la grimace et tirer la langue pour dissiper le gout horrible. Peut être que lécher quelque chose qui avait fait un long voyage pour Londres sur la patte d'un hibou n'était pas une bonne idée.

Bien sur, ce fut le moment où son père erra dans la cuisine, une expression curieuse sur son visage face à la grimace qu'Harry tirait.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire tout ce que Sherlock fait », dit-il, interprétant correctement ce qu'il était en train de faire. « En tant que docteur de cette maison, je peux t'assurer que lécher tout ce qui te tombe sous la main est un ticket assuré pour souffrir de quelques maladies vraiment horribles. Maintenant, qu'as-tu là ? Oh ! C'est ta lettre pour Poudlard ? Voyons ça ! »

« Papa ! » Harry s'exclama exaspéré, pendant qu'il cherchait un verre de jus de citrouille, espérant que cela lave le gout de l'enveloppe sale de sa bouche « Tu ne peux pas juste présupposer et donner ta théorie avant que tu n'ais tous les faits ! Tu dois trouver tous les indices d'abord ! »

« Oh, oui, bien sur », répondit son père, lui souriant avec indulgence. « Je suis sur que je ne peux pas sauter aux conclusions que cette enveloppe, avec le sceau de Poudlard dessus pourrais avoir été envoyé de Poudlard. Et je suppose que je ne devrais pas laisser le fait que tu attendais tellement qu'une telle lettre arrive ces jours-ci, maintenant si mes conclusions sont correctes sur ce que ta lettre pourrait bien contenir. »

« Papa !» pleurnicha encore Harry, cette fois dans une délicieuse gorgée de jus de potirons qui avait rapidement effacé tous souvenirs du gout horrible du parchemin.

« Harry » gémit en retour son père, souriant toujours de la douce manière qui d'une certaine manière suggérait que la personne en question était la plus extraordinaire sur la surface de la terre, et qu'il était aussi le plus ridicule enfant en même temps. Il avait un regard bien rodé entre Harry et papa Sherlock il avait beaucoup de pratique. « Oh vas-y alors. Impressionnes-moi. Quels indices as-tu trouvé sur ta lettre de Poudlard… Je veux dire sur la mystérieuse lettre dont tu ne connais rien ? »

« J'étais juste en train de dire à Sophie que c'était une lettre officielle venant d'une société glutonique, qui fait probablement plus qu'une page mais certainement moins de cinq, comme suggère l'important sceau et le fait qu'elle n'a pas était redirigée comme mes courriers de fan. Elle est passée à travers les barrières et Sophie m'a autorisé à la prendre donc elle n'est pas maudite ou dangereuse que se soit dedans ou dessus. Le parchemin de l'enveloppe est vieux, comme je l'ai déduit au gout et à l'apparence jauni. Donc, qu'importe l'importance de l'institution qui envoi cela doit être le genre qui détient un tas d'enveloppes plutôt que d'en acheter de nouvelles. L'écriture est soignée, donc ce n'est pas un docteur parce que nous savons que les docteurs ne peuvent écrire ou taper quoi que ce soi… »

« Oy !»

« Et comme le parchemin est vieux, nous pouvons déduire que cela vient d'un endroit qui stocke ses fournitures. Et qui aime stocker des choses ? C'est ça … dragons. Les dragons amassent les choses. Mais ! Un dragon ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un prendre ces parchemins amassés… sauf si quelqu'un s'est faufilé et l'ai pris pendant qu'il dormait. Donc, maintenant nous arrivons à un dragon endormi. Et où peut-on entendre une citation sur des dragons endormis ? Alors ? Ne peux-tu pas déduire ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas idée où nous allons avec ça », répondit son père, son expression était sérieuse mais ses yeux riaient.

« C'est ça ! Dans la devise de Poudlard ! _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. Ne jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dort ! »

« Tu te souviens de la devise de Poudlard… en latin néanmoins… mais tu ne te souviens pas du blason ? »

« Donc, par conséquent nous pouvons conclure que ce parchemin provient d'un dragon vivant à Poudlard, au grand risque de l'expéditeur de la lettre, et c'est donc ma lettre de Poudlard enfin ! »

« … Tu m'as un peu perdu dans le milieu mais bonne conclusion, » approuva son père. « Et maintenant, vas-tu ouvrir cette lettre pour voir ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être que je pourrais tester l'enveloppe avec des réactions chimiques. Je pourrais peut-être son contact étroit avec un animal reptilien. »

« Ne mets pas ta lettre de Poudlard au feu » son père répondit sévèrement. « Ou la fondre ou quoique ce soit d'autre »

Harry fit à son papa un regard triste suppliant, utilisant ses lunettes pour agrandir encore plus ses yeux. Son papa, malheureusement, étant trop habitué à de tels regards y était totalement immunisé, presque.

« Tout du moins, pas avant que tu ne l'ais vraiment lu, insista-t-il.

« Ça marche », Harry répondit. « Bruler après lecture ». Et avec la jubilante pensée d'un feu à venir, il déchira finalement le sceau et sortit la lettre.

Il s'avéra que sa déduction de 'pas plus de quatre' était un peu excessive il n'y avait en fait que deux pages. La première l'invitait à venir à Poudlard et lui demandait sa réponse par hibou. La seconde couvrait l'équipement qu'il pourrait avoir besoin pour l'école.

« Lu, » marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il regardait la liste de livres demandés, « Survolé, lu, lu, a été rentré dans le crâne par Oncle Sev quand j'avais sept ans, fini celui-là, lu plusieurs fois celui-ci, ne l'ai jamais lu mais un autre de similaire. Bien. Ils ne rigolaient pas quand ils disaient que nous commençons avec des basiques à onze ans, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour les enfants qui ne savent pas que la magie existe, mais qu'en est il après du reste d'entre nous ? Et que veux dire que les premières années n'ont pas le doit au balai ? C'est scandaleux ! »

« Donc, veux-tu mettre l'école sur la pile 'non' maintenant ? » demanda son, les sourcils levés.

« Ne soyons pas si hâtifs, » répondit Harry rapidement, serrant possessive ment sa nouvelle lettre. « J'ai un tas d'amis qui vont à cette école. Et oncle Sev y enseigne… hmm, pas sûr si c'est un point positif ou négatif. Mais ils ont le meilleur équipement de quidditch. Et mes parents viennent de cette école. Er, autres parents. Tu sais… »

« Les Potter, oui. Et c'est bon si tu veux suivre leur pas, Harry. C'étaient des gens bien »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une grosse décision, et je ne peux pas juste rejeter des écoles sur un coup de tête. Je dois bien y réfléchir logiquement. »

« C'est très mature de ta part »

« Qu'elle est la position de Beauxbaton sur les balais des premières années déjà ? »

« Je pensais que tu les avais éliminé quand tu as vu l'uniforme »

« Parfois des sacrifices doivent être fait au nom du sport. Je veux dire l'éducation ».

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à choisir une école magique pour ton éducation », lui rappela son papa. « Le monde moldu n'a peut-être pas de balai ou de magie mais il y a le rugby et le football. »

« Oncle Myc continue de suggérer des écoles comme Eton », réfléchit pensivement Harry, pas tellement parce qu'il cherchait sérieusement à aller là-bas que pour voir son papa faire la tête qu'il faisait toujours quand Mycroft commençait à discourir sur la meilleure éducation et l'importance de réseaux et aller dans une bonne université et ainsi de suite.

« Je veux dire que tu pourrais rester dans une école locale », grommela son papa. « Il n'y a pas de raison que tu files dans un pensionnat à l'âge d'onze ans. C'est ridicule à quelle vitesse ces vieilles familles cherchent à se débarrasser de leurs enfants. »

Pour être honnête, Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir quitter la maison non plus. A cette seule pensée son estomac faisait des nœuds. En même temps, cela semblait tellement excitant, d'aller à l'aventure et apprendre la magie dans un château quelque part avec des amis, d'aller là où ses parents avaient été, de s'éloigner du contrôle parental. D'un autre côté, ses amis non magiques allaient lui manquer, et ses pères, et bien que Poudlard soit une partie de son héritage, c'était aussi le cas du passé de ses papas. Que se passerait-il s'il voulait devenir un docteur comme son papa, ou un militaire, ou un politicien, ou un détective ? Comment une école magique pouvait le préparer à ca ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités, et il n'avait que dix ans. Globalement ses sentiments étaient mitigés.

« Et bien ne pense pas à ca maintenant », dit son papa, après un regard sur sa lettre et sa liste de fourniture. « Tu as un mois avant de donner une réponse. Juste à temps pour ton anniversaire ! »

« Fantastique », grommela Harry, ne semblant pas apaisé, « Juste à temps pour éloigner la moitié au moins de mes amis quelque soit mon choix.

« John ! » cria une voix d'en bas. « Sherry ! »

« Papa ! Répondit Harry, en partie enthousiaste, en partie outragé. « Règle 138 B ».

« Juste parce que tu as glissé une règle entre 'ne pas utiliser la cheminée pour rôtir une oie' et 'ne pas faire de déduction pour suggérer que les professeurs de Harry sont sur le point de mourir' n'en fait pas réellement une règle », souligna son papa, sa voix augmentant en montant les escaliers, toujours étouffée par la porte close.

« Mon nom est Sherrinford ou Harry », insista Harry. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il allait changer. Pas question. Sa punition sera rapide et épouvantable, particulièrement si son papa continuait de l'appeler « Sherry » devant de potentiel amis et/ ou ennemis. « Je ne suis pas une boisson. Et de toute façon, 'Sherry' ressemble à un nom de fille. »

« Tu laisses mamie t'appelait ainsi », répondit son papa, ouvrant enfin la porte, avec un peu de mal vu qu'il avait les bras pleins de boites.

« Elle ne m'appelle pas 'Sherry', elle m'appelle 'Chéri'. C'est différent. De toute façon, c'est mamie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi as-tu une boite d'électronique ? »

« Je vais trouver un moyen de protéger l'électricité de l'énergie glutonique », répondit Sherlock tandis qu'il laissait tomber la boite sur la table de la cuisine. « La société glutonique a recours aux oiseaux, cheminées et miroirs pour communiquer c'est ridicule, son manque complet d'ordinateurs et d'internet avoisine l'ignorance délibérée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh, ta lettre de Poudlard. Bien, c'est un bon exemple de pourquoi cette expérience est attendue. Imagine que tu décides d'aller dans cette école tu n'auras ni ordinateur, ni téléphone, tu seras isolé dans l'arrière pays où tout peut arriver et personne ne le saurait. »

« Si je vais à Eton, j'aurais la meilleure éducation technologique. », lui fit remarquer sournoisement Harry.

« Règle 116C, répondit Sherlock, sa voix étrangement calme pendant qu'il fourrageait dans la boite avant d'en sortir un ordinateur paraissant neuf. »

« Quoi ? Quelle Règle 116C ? » Demanda Harry, avant d'aller vers la bibliothèque et de prendre le carnet blanc habituel de l'étagère. Pendant ce temps, son papa scrutait dans la boite avec un regard qui suggérait qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis bientôt, bien que parmi toutes les personnes de la pièce seule Sophie semblait l'apprécier ?

« Est-ce que ce sont de nouveaux ordinateurs et Smartphones ? » demanda John. « Où les as-tu eu exactement ? »

« Ils ne sont pas volés, » répondit prudemment Sherlock pendant qu'Harry continuait à fouiller le livre des Règles.

« 116C : Harry n'ira pas à Eton et il ne parlera pas d'Eton et rien ne venant d'Eton n'entrera dans cette … fouil… foy… ton écriture est aussi mauvaise que celle de papa, et tu n'est pas autorisé à juste faire des règles si je ne peux pas. »

« Foyer », murmura son papa tout en ignorant la plainte d'Harry.

« Est-ce que tu as acheté tout ça ? » demanda son papa, sa voix trompeusement agréable. Harry connaissait ce ton. C'était le genre de ton très 'Camés du Vatican'.

« Du calme John », répondit son papa. « J'ai utilisé la carte de Mycroft ».

Il y eu un long moment de silence, tandis qu'Harry observait ses pères. Il pouvait aller de l'un à l'autre ainsi. Même son papa semblait avoir réalisé le danger qu'il risquait puisqu' il avait arrêté de bidouiller l'ordinateur et était en train de regarder John prudemment. Sophie ébouriffa ses plumes, la tête tournant pour regarder la fin imminente. Alors John sourit.

« Bien dans ce cas, vas-y.»

Et la pièce respira bien mieux. La curiosité surpassant l'indignité au sujet de son nom, Harry rejoignit son papa à la table pour regarder dans la boite.

« Tu sais les miroirs de communication sont un peu comme facetime », fit remarquer Harry alors qu'il recherchait un téléphone et essayait de décidé qu'elle serait la probabilité que l'un de ses pères se rendent compte si il en glissait un dans sa poche. Non qu'il n'avait pas déjà un téléphone, pour les urgences comme son père le disait, mais ce n'était pas un Smartphone il pouvait appeler et envoyer des textos et c'était à peu près tout.

« Et si ils pouvaient envoyer des sms et avaient internet, ils feraient tout », répondit son papa tandis qu'il pointait pensivement sa baguette sur son ordinateur. Comme c'était une baguette Hoaxwood, préchargée avec de la magie et des sorts qui permettait que même un moldu comme le père d'Harry puisse faire de la magie, ça ne fit rien. Il n'avait fait aucun des mots ou mouvements pour produire de la magie après tout. Son papa sembla heureux du non résultat de toute façon, murmurant quelque chose au sujet de champs inerte.

« Et cette expérience ne peut être faite dans ton laboratoire, pourquoi ? » demanda John pendant qu'il commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour diner et trouvait le bordel sur la table comme une nuisance. Sherlock marmonna quelque chose à propos de résidu glutinique et les bénéfices d'avoir Sherry et Sophie sous la main.

« Sherrinford », marmonna Harry, un Smartphone sagement caché dans sa poche, il refusait de se sentir coupable de ce vol. Ce n'était pas vraiment un vol de toute façon, il n'allait pas le cacher, juste le tenir et peut-être espérait qu'ainsi il ne saurait pas détruit pas l'expérience de son papa et peut-être qu'ils voudront bien qu'il le garde après tout, c'était presque son anniversaire et…

Zut, cette foutue confiance. Le téléphone retourna dans la boite. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu le faire fonctionner pour quoique ce soit sans aide de toute façon.

« Sherry », dit son papa, et Harry sauta, s'attendant à moitié à se faire gronder pour avoir prit le téléphone ou s'être fait prendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que son papa dit fut « Essaye de changer cet ordinateur en violet ou autre chose. »

« C'est Sherrinford ! » répondit Harry. Et peut-être ce n'était pas le bon état d'esprit pour essayer de faire de la magie. Il aurait juré qu'il essayait vraiment de la faire tourner en violet. Il n'essayait certainement pas de faire exploser quoi que ce soit. Ni d'envoyer d'une manière ou d'une autre une décharge à travers le fil électrique et faire sauter tout l'immeuble.

Et il n'y avait certainement aucune raison pour laquelle la coupure de courant puisse avoir déclenché les sprinklers. L'ordinateur n'était même pas fumant, juste un peu scintillant.

A la fin, une fois le courant revenu et la pièce séchée, après que les pompiers, qu'Oncle Mycroft eut envoyés, furent convaincus de partir, ils décidèrent de sortir pour diner.

L'un dans l'autre, ce fut un bon jour. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, le papa d'Harry se rappela finalement son propre nom : Harry Sherrinford James Watson Potter Holmes. Cela pouvait sonner bouché et bizarre et lourd et totalement un peu ridicule, mais c'était le sien. Il était à la fois tout son passé et tout son présent et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le futur, où qu'il puisse conduire. Et même son papa ne pouvait le diminuer avec quelque chose d'aussi stupide que 'Sherry'. Spécialement en face de ces amis.


End file.
